User blog:Realmain/Patch Notes v1.0.169 (Sept 15, 2014)
Code: *Added listening functionality to dialogs. Now you can listen to ongoing dialogs and see the complete history to better follow what is being said. *Fixed issue with logging for cooperative dialogs *A lot of fixes for savegames that refused to load *Sheath/Unsheath fixed timing of attachment of shields. *Rare crash fix in specific script calls *Rare crash fix in extinguish surface action *Fading objects and fog triggers now work for all players instead of just the local player. *Fixed issue where rotation on objects could get corrupted, resulting in huge objects *Bugfix in character movement while mouse is pressed *Fixed some UI's that were always loaded in memory. Now they are loaded when needed. *Fixed issue when swapping character during a rock-paper-scissor minigame. *Fixed some doors that were blocking after they were destroyed *Added text bubble effect above characters in dialog *Dragging action will cancel when going into trade *Fixed rare crash with attachments on objects *Fixed rare issue where the mouse cursor could become corrupted *Weight can no longer become negative *Character should slide less when arriving at their target position *Dragging an item onto a container will put it in the inventory now *Correctly substract money when hiring henchman *Correctly delete item when adding to an inventory fails. *Fixed exclamation mark sometimes being attached wrong. *Fixed rare crashes when going to and coming from the Homestead *Fixed double spaces in combat log *Changed requirement from Crafting to Tenebrium to craft Tenebrium Weapons *Fixed issue with sheathe/unsheathe after sitting or sleeping *Fixed issue with wrong resurrecting event *Skillbar items in a container no longer get removed *Fix for surface sound underflow *Skill are reloaded when switching mods *Remove blackrot status when you have Tenebrium ability *Added "Additional Content" menu to the main menu *Fixed issue where characters in combat could sometimes take characters out of the combat into account *Fixed issue with disconnected during the rock-paper-scissor minigame *Fixed issue where character sometimes don't follow after a load Story: *War of the Bloodstones, some mountain men could be neutral during the war *Quest blocker in Nadia quest when you talk to Lawrence *Arhu thinks that everything you drop in his house is his property, is fixed *Issue with killing the Trife with companions without starting the end fight *Imps were not appearing on Mac version *AI mesh fixes at Baron of Bones house, now the player can teleport the chest in the southern room *Items on some graves drop under the ground when dug out *You could start a conversation with Lurrean while he was walking away *You could ask William to teleport you to Wally once the quest was solved, this is removed *Incorrect log entry on mushroom barrier removal *Couldn't select enemies that were inside click through bushes *Zou could talk to Yox while Frederick was approaching and the quest would hang *How to handle Tenebrium quest book had been increased to unlimited uses *Cyseal burning ship got a sound event, so you can hear it burn now *The Lawrence vs miners situation used to get blocked but that is fixed now *Teleport Mirror in Luculla Mines doesn't want to teleport companions ''Note: a limited amount of these story fixes require you to start a new game'' Effects: *Battering Ram *Crushing Fist *Cure Wounds *Divine Light *Dust Devil/Whirlwind *Encourage *Power Stance *Precision Stance *Power Stance *Precision Stance *Minor Heal *Slow Current *Bitter Cold *Headvice Audio: *Overall audio balance has been updated. *The burning ship in Cyseal had sound (burning & sinking) which did not work, this has been fixed now. *Player weapons such as Two Handed Sword and Magic Staff got new dedicated sounds when sheathing their weapon. *The Orcs in the game now have extra folly sounds including a huge roar, a sobbing orc and a really gross ‘buttscratch’… *For the new area, dedicated ambient sounds have been added, as well as custom sounds for a very loathsome druid and some really disgusting FX for certain pigs MAC Specific: *This update brings all Mac tweaking options into a single place. In order to use it you have to hold 'Command' key on game startup. *The new launcher has options to: **Don't show any OS X notification popups while in game. They won't even blink. **Disable Touch Support if you feel like it **Quickly click on OS X Path control to discover your saves directory **Temporarily switch game to windowed mode **Precisely track mouse and trackpad gestures and taps **Disable hardware fade and gamma effects **Enable OpenGL performance tweaks and a heap of assorted workarounds Divinity Engine Editor: *Fixed some problems that existed when loading mods *Fixed some memory leaks *Added info when trying to save terrain that is not editable *Fixed saving new story items *Fixed story editor crash *Fixed crash when entering game mode *Fixed position of camera when switching between cameras Category:News Category:Original Sin patch notes Category:Blog posts